People've been asking where you've been
by sighcantthinkofaname
Summary: So this is my first (and possibly last) fanfiction. It takes place in between Anna and Elsa's parent's death and the last verse of "Do you want to build a snowman?" I didn't do things I should have done, like giving servants and other characters names and reading through it when I was finished, sorry. Feedback would be nice. Thanks for the read.


Two weeks. Anna's parents were only supposed to be gone for two weeks. But then two turned into three, three to four. It took six weeks to confirm her fears. Her parents had died.  
>Anna felt shipwrecks were quite cruel. You never really get closure. You'll always be hoping someone, anyone, would be OK. That, maybe, against all odds they had found safety. Of course, they were nowhere near safety. If the wreck was near land they would have heard of it sooner.<br>After a few moments of misery, Anna decided to collect herself. She'd never been one to mope. Things had to be done. If you dwelled on your sorrows you'd be stuck in them forever. If she was going to spend her time grieving, she needed to do it properly. Since the gates had closed no one in the family was close to anyone. Not even the servants. If she wanted the right funeral, she would have to be heavily involved. Taking a breath she went to find the guard who broke the news to her.  
>On her trip she passed by Elsa's door. She hadn't seen her sister since their last family dinner, six weeks ago. A new record. Taking a breath she knocked on the door. "Elsa? I'm… They said they gave you the news" she said, with a wince. Her voice had cracked. She had to get things done, and if she let herself be sad right now that wasn't going to happen. "Elsa I'm going to talk to the servants about the funeral. If you want to be involved, meet me in the dining room at any time." She hesitated, waiting for an answer. Of course there was none. She knew her sister. She knew that she needed space to grieve. "Don't worry about it though. Really, it's just making sure everything represents them well. If you want you can just wait until the actual day. It'll be like a surprise" she said with a slight laugh, trying to make light of the situation. "Is that ok with you?" Again, silence.<br>"Ok. Bye."  
>The funeral arrangements grew to be more trouble than she had expected. The servants offered her help, but Anna felt the big decisions should be made by family. The worst of it was the reaction to that statement. It was almost always followed by some form of "Well then where's Elsa?"<br>What was she supposed to say? No one understood her sister. Anna knew that she could push her emotions back to a point, and Elsa just couldn't. And she wasn't about to make her. So she would simply respond "I'm just handling this for now" which, of course, lead to people telling her how brave she was. How she needed to hang in there.

Finally the day came. Anna could rest. She glanced at the clock. Twenty minutes until the service. Time to get Elsa. She went to her sisters room and knocked on the door. "Elsa? It's almost time for the funeral. Are you ready?" She didn't answer. "I think it's going to be lovely. I had them include little family inside jokes. We have so many great memories with them" She waited for some sound, but there was no sign of life behind Elsa's door. "Like when I was ten and you were thirteen, and we were having our weekly dinner. They never let me sit next to you, and… I know you didn't mind, but of course I really minded. And so I would try and shout to you, to try and make it obvious I objected. And at first it annoyed them, but then Dad decided to shout everything he said too. And mom joined in, and eventually you even started to shout. Remember? We couldn't have been more than five feet from each other, but we were shouting so loud our maid rushed in, thinking we'd all gone def all of a sudden" she heard a small laugh from inside the room. Elsa had heard her. "So if you want to come, it's in the royal cemetery. Which I'm sure you expected, but I wanted to make sure you knew. In case you wanted to come."  
>Anna was happy with the exchange. She had the feeling Elsa wouldn't be joining them, but she got her to laugh. They remembered their parents together. And that's what funerals were for, right? So, this one would be more of formality.<p>

She made her way to the funeral in her black clothing. She stood by the gravestones alone. When the speech was over she walked around with the crowd. Members of the kingdom she had never met, who acted as if they'd known her all her life. It started to be too much, so she made her way towards the castle, when someone stopped her. "Anna! Where's your sister? Where's Elsa?".  
>Of course. Anna paused for a moment, swallowed, and responded best she could. "She isn't feeling well. Don't worry though, she really prefers to grieve on her own. She doesn't really need this like I did" and she gave a slight wave and walked on. But she paused when she heard the woman continue to her husband "Honestly, leaving this all to her little sister. I understand she's going through a lot, but she's the heir to the kingdom now. How can she take care of a kingdom when she can't even take care of her sister?"<br>Anna's blood started to boil. No, it wasn't like that. Anna didn't need to be taken care of. Elsa was going to be a wonderful queen. Maybe she doesn't deal with stress well, but she's smart and kind. And their age difference was only three years. Elsa didn't need to take care of her. If anything she should be there for Elsa.

She started to realize she never offered to talk to Elsa about it. The crowd was dispersing. The service was over. She was going to let herself be sad, but if she was going to do that she was going to be with Elsa. Without hesitation she ran to her sister's room, took a breath, and knocked on the door.  
>"Elsa? Please, I know you're in there<br>People've been asking where you've been  
>They say 'Have courage' And I'm trying to<br>I'm right out here for you  
>Just let me in.<br>We only have eachother. It's just you and me.  
>What are we gonna do?"<br>Anna's pain was becoming overwhelming. In a last effort to stay strong she thought of the last time she and Elsa were really happy.  
>"Do you want to build a Snow man?"<br>And she sat against her sister's door. It was colder than she had expected. But she sensed that Elsa appreciated her. And she felt like she could finally relax. And she knew that it didn't matter if her sister wasn't around much. She loved her.


End file.
